


Sad For No Reason

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Autistic Carlos, Carlos is Autistic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people are sad for no reason</p><p>and that's okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad For No Reason

Something had upset Carlos. Cecil could tell by the way the other laid on his side, unmoving as his fingers picked and toyed with the stimming blanket he had placed over himself. The ends of his fingers toyed with the metal studs that formed his favorite constellations over the black and dark blue material of the blanket, a fingernail clicking softly against one of the studs, threatening to peel it off of the blanket itself.

“Carlos?” Cecil whispered. He waited until the clicking sound stopped, taking it as a sign that Carlos was listening to him before continuing. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Yes,” Carlos answered.

Cecil waited a moment for Carlos to explain further. When it was clear that Carlos wasn't going to on his own, Cecil cleared his throat and spoke up again. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“No.”

Cecil deflated a little. He had hoped to at least find out what was wrong instead of being left in the darkness but if that was what Carlos wanted... “okay.” He paused a moment, toying with the top of his cane as he thought for a moment. “May I lay down with you?” he finally asked.

“Yes.” Carlos remained still as he felt the bed start to dip with Cecil's added weight. He sighed as he felt the Voice press against his back, resting the palms of his hands against his shoulders to let him know that he was there, ready and willing to do whatever Carlos needed him to. “Cecil?”

“Yes?”

“Talk to me?”

“Talk about what, love?”

“Maybe...the stars?”

“You mean the lightning bugs that got stuck in the sky and decided to live up there instead of coming back down to Earth and deal with the repercussions of their actions?” Cecil chirped.

The corner of Carlos' mouth twitched and he snorted. “Sure,” he finally said.

“Well!” Cecil began, perking up now. “Did you know that they form constellations because they like to draw and do performance art?” he asked. “Sometimes if you go outside and shout out an idea they'll take it and form it for you! That's how the big bear and little bear constellations were formed!”

“Everyone knows that,” Carlos gently teased, some of the tension in his body starting to slip away now that he focused on Cecil and his silly beliefs and ideas.

“Lightning bugs are such show-offs,” Cecil huffed, pouting as he rested his cheek against Carlos' head, enjoying the feeling of the other's hair on his skin. “Who do they think they are anyway? Just sitting up in the sky at night, twinkling up there with that nasty moon.”

“The nerve of them,” Carlos hummed.

“Exactly! Some of us have to go to work to pay the bills and these freeloaders just hang about in the sky and twinkle for hours on end!”

“Cecil?”

“Yes, Carlos?”

“I love you.”

Cecil smiled, slowly hugging Carlos around his middle now that he had been given the cue for such a thing. “I love you too, precious Carlos. I will always love you.”

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
